Fireflies
by BOLDtruth
Summary: It's the summer before college for Massie. Her best friend, Derrick, has been her friend since ever but latley she's seeing him different.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN THE CLIQUE

"Derrick!" I screamed as I entered my neighbors house.

"Hey Massie are you staying for dinner?" His mom asked.

"I don't know. Depends."

She laughed "Okay you just let me know."

"Hey Block." He said plopping onto the couch.

"You going to Alicia's tomorrow?" I said joining him.

"Yep. Who can say no to a party?" he said grabbing my phone.

"What are you doing?"

"nothing." He said waving it off.

"Whatever." I said grabbing the remote and turned on Fringe.

"Is that new." He asked without looking up.

"Yep."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"FRINGE!" I replied accidentally screaming.

"I thought I told you to delete this?" he said stuffing my phone in my face.

I pulled the phone out of his hand and brought it back so I could focus.

I laughed. "That's your picture and I would never delete it."

"WHAT?!" he said ripping it out of my hand.

"Don't you dare delete that." I said lunging for the phone but he moved it out of my reach.

"I am."

"No please." I begged.

"Why do you like it?"

"Its funny."

"For one person."

"Lighten up."

"No. you'll like this one better." He said flipping his hair and giving a half smile to the camera.

"Fine." I said grabbing the phone. "but im not deleting the other."

"What?" he said trying to grab it back but I stuffed it in my pocket. "Give."

"No." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Aren't you a little old to do that?"

"Aren't you a little too much of a guy to care about a picture?"

"So that's how its going to be?" he said raising his eyebrow.

"You wouldn't." and with that I took off toward the door hearing him sprint after me. I made it to the front yard before he tackled me to the ground.

"Give it to me."

"No."

"Fine." He said and stared to tickle me.

"nnno…..ok….take it…j..just st…op." I said laughing.

He grabbed my phone. When he gave it back the picture was gone.

"You know I liked it."

"It WASN'T funny."

"But it w-

"MASSIE! Dinner." My mom called.

"Hey I gotta go see you tomorrow." I said giving my best friend a hug and ran toward my house.

"Bye." He called after me.

END

REVIEW Pls… I no I have started a few stories but I don't think a lot of people like them so im going to write this one no matter what and finish the others later… maybe update them a little during this one.

REVIEW… thnxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own the clique

I ran out to Derrick's car in my coral tank top, true religion shorts, gold belt, and my gladiator sandals.

"You ready." He asked as I slid in.

"Yep."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When we walked in the place was crazy. People were everywhere dancing, drinking, ripping down some weird streamers, and making out.

"Looks like fun."

"Riight." I said

"Ahh Mass have some fun. BE fun. Its almost time for college."

"What? I am fun."

"Not crazy fun… do something you wouldn't." he said before going off to join his soccer buds.

_I am fun! Right?_

I looked around and saw Leesh waving at me. I pushed my way toward her.

"Hey Leesh. Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Okay so here is derrick's gift." I said pulling it out of my pocket.

"Ten bucks?" she said before stuffing it in her pocket. "And yours?"

"Okay here you go."

"75 dollar gift card to RL…"

"Annd." I said handing her the other part, a silver Tiffany charm bracelet.

"Thanks Mass." She said hugging me. "You ar- Wait NO PUT THAT DOWN!" she ran off screaming. I laughed and spotted Dylan.

"Hey."

"Hey Massie you want to join?"

"What?"

"Truth or dare."

I shrugged and sat down.

"Okay its my turn." Kori said. "Massie Truth or Dare?"

"Umm tru- Dare." I decided.

"Okay I dare you to… hmm… check out your best friend."

"Kori that is so elementary."

"Is nawt! Checking out a girl? EWW!"

"It is and her best friend is a guy." Dylan argued.

"Ohh…"

"Don't worry that's 'eww'." I said he was my FRIEND.

"But that is soo lame change it." Dylan brought up.

"No." Kori snapped "look there. Go ahead."

"Lame." Dylan burped.

I sighed and turned. Derrick was casually leaning against a table. He flipped his hair out of his eyes, his brown eyes sparkling with amusement from whatever story Kemp was telling. He tilted his head back and laughed his gleaming white teeth showing. _He's hot… WAIT WHAT??? No, no he is my friend this is just some elementary dare, if you can call it a dare._

"Okay that's enough."

"That actually was lame."

"SEE!" Dylan yelled. I left them to bicker and walked toward derrick who was finishing laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked derrick.

"Nothing."

"Fine."

"So did you do anything fun?"

"N- Yes."

"Surre."

"I did I played truth or dare."

"The game we played in middle school?"

"Shut-up."

"Here." He said thrusting his beer at me.

I scrunched up my nose. "If we are both drunk who's driving us home?"

"Claire."

"Drinking isn't good for you."

"Blah blah I know I only drink one."

"No that is the one thing I refuse to do."

"ugh… I cant get you to do anything."

"That's good." I said giggling.

He sighed "so did you do truth?"

"huh… oh no I didn't." I said smiling.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"What was your dare?"

"Uhh you know."

"No not really."

"To… streak the front lawn."

"WHAT?! MASSIE YOU DIDN'T. WHO DARED YOU THAT I SWEAR IF IT'S A GUY I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM."

"I was just kidding." I said laughing.

"Not cool, you know how many guys are drunk here?"

"Oh god, don't go brother on me."

"I wasn't."

"right."

"You just nee-

And as if on cue some dude came up and smacked my ass.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL."

"Jeez dude calm down she's nothing special."

"Gee." I said a little hurt

And that's when he punched him in the face.

"OHMYGAWD!" I screeched as it turned into fight. "Stop. NOW!" By now people were watching and some big dude was walking over while they were beating the shit out of each other.

"Hey little dudes knock it off" he said separating them and walking away with the other.

"DERRICK! What the hell were you thinking?" by now everyone lost interest.

"Did you not hear him and he was acting like you were meat."

"Like you haven't done that." I said walking into the kitchen getting him some ice.

"Well that's not the same…"

"Uh huh." I said about to place the bag on his forehead before realizing he was bleeding. "Your bleeding."

"Great." He said reaching up to touch it but I swatted it away and grabbed some paper towel. I got up on my tiptoes so I could look it at eye level.

"Derrick…" I muttered shaking my head as I placed it on his head. "Hold it." He replaced my hand with his. "I am driving." I said walking to the door tugging him with me.

* * *

REVIEW please :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- you recognize it… I don't own it

I climbed out of the car and shut the door as derrick came out. He stopped bleeding and looked a little better. I tossed him the keys.

"You mind if I stay over cause you know my mom." Derrick asked once he caught the keys.

"Sure." I said not thinking about. We had been friends since I moved here, so we always waltz into each other houses like family, no call not even a knock.

When I walked into the kitchen there was a post it note stuck to the fridge. I pulled it off and read…

_Massie-_

_We will be back late (11:30ish) _

_We give you permission to stay home or go to D's_

_Love M&D _

_Ps Inez left you a Quesada._

"Did you eat at the party?" I asked.

"Yeah." He called and soon I heard the tv click on. I went to join him deciding to skip dinner after all I wasn't that hungry. I sat on the couch and brought my feet onto his lap and laid back. I watch him as he was watching his show. When the commercial came he noticed me.

"What?" he asked turning to me.

"Its just…" I said pulling my feet to the ground and sitting up. "It's almost time for college that means we go our ways and I'll never see you again."

"You know that's not true I'll see you when we come home for holidays and we both applied at Brown."

"What are the chances we both get in?"

"I don't know but I know you'll see me everywhere since you know I will be the next David Beckham."

"Righht." I said laughing.

"You laugh now." He said shaking his head and turning back to the TV.

I sighed. It seemed my best friend didn't realize how much I would miss him. He was one of the coolest friends I will ever have.

…

I looked at the clock it was 11:02. I was slowly beginning to fall asleep so I laid down with my head on derrick's lap and shut my eyes.

…

When I woke in the morning I heard my parents in the kitchen talking and eating what smelled like Inez's waffles. Yumm. I realized a few things at that moment…

I really wanted some waffles

I wasn't in my room

Somebody had their arms around me

I was about to scream but I realized it was Derrick. I smiled and was going to fall asleep again but I wanted breakfast.

"Hey… hey…HEY! WAKE UP." I screamed at him sitting next to him.

"…5…mo…utes."

"What?"

"five more minutes."

"There's waffles."

"Really?" he asked sitting up so fast he almost knocked me off.

"Yes." I said laughing and before I knew it he was in the kitchen. That guy loves food a little too much. I thought as I went to join everyone.

……………..

KK I know it is short but I had to update and I couldn't think of anything :((


	4. Updating?

Sorry guys MAJOR block : (((

Should I continue? If so help starting the next chappy

-**BOLD**truth


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the clique blah blah blah

**_Sorry_** i've been gone so long I've been busy and i was thinking of more stories which is the last thing i need to do. I thought of 3:) but one was about them bein in a band (Thought of that durin rock band ha) and some1 already beat me 2 it :( o well i'll shutup now. enjoy

D's POV

I pulled off my shirt and crawled into my bed. I turned to my left to turn off my lamp, but something caught my eye. Massie. She was walking around her room. Right then I saw her at the age of five sitting on her bed playing with Bean. Oh god poor dog, I missed Bean she was like family. I came back to reality and smiled at the memory. I was about to turn away but Massie pulled off her shirt. I quickly turned my head away. I felt my checks burning. Wait why am I blushing I mean it's not like I saw anything she wasn't facing me and I have well yeah… well she is my _friend. _

I paused for moment thinking. I turned back, she was dressed. I turned off my lamp and fell back onto my pillow. _Why the hell did I turn back?? _

* * *

Massie's POV

I reluctantly crawled out of my bed and took my shower. Once I dried and straightened my hair I hurried down stairs to eat something. I quickly walked downstairs into kitchen. I grabbed the omelet that was left for me.

I finished. _What now? I guess I coul-_

The front door opened. I skidded over to see who it was.

"Hey Derrick." I said happily.

"Hey yourself." he said wrapping me in a quick friendly hug. He smelled like Cool Water by Davidoff. "Whatcha doin today?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing this is like supposed to be _the _summer and we have done nothing."

He opened his mouth but was cut off by my cell phone.

I looked down at it. Dylan.

"Hey." I said quickly.

"Hey Mass I was wondering if you want to come to my party?"

"Party? We were just at Leesh's party."

"I know but it was lame, I mean like no offense to her, but I just want to make sure people still think we are number one."

I laughed. She was thinking like me more and more often. Lately I just seem so… distracted.

"Uh, Mass?"

"Oh, uh yeah sure I'll be there."

"Great see ya at eight! Byes."

"Bye." I said and hung up. I looked over at Derrick he had his eyebrows cocked. "Dylan's having a party tonight at 8."

"Cool… so im going for a swim wanna join?"

I probably should be getting ready for the party but I smiled at him and said sure.

I changed into my purple juicy bikini and walked toward the pool.

"Derrick?"

No answer.

Guess he's not here. I guess I cou-

My thoughts were cut off by someone picking me up bridal style. I screamed.

"Jeez Block calm down."

"Don't you dare through me into the pool." I said quickly.

"Too late." With that he threw me toward the water. I screamed the whole way and didn't stop till I hit the water.

I came up and gasping for air. I glared at derrick and when he saw my face he cracked up. My face softened I could never stay mad at him.

"I am so going to kill you!" I said as I climbed out of the water. As soon as I was balanced he pushed me, but I grabbed his hands. If I was going down he was coming with me. We both plummeted into the cool water. We stayed around the pool until about an hour and a half before the party.

* * *

**The party**….

As soon as we walked in the door we were greeted by Dylan.

"Hey guys!" she said wrapping us both in hugs. "I was just thinking that we hardly ever hang out anymore."

"I know." I said walking farther into the house. "I miss the old days." I said with I sigh.

Dylan laughed then sighed. "Me too."

"Then why are you guys reminiscing? We are all here right? So hang out." Derrick said.

"Your right." Dylan said happily. Like it took a rocket scientist to figure out what derrick just came up with. "I'll get everyone, meet you in my room?" she asked us.

"What will everyone think when the hostess disappears?" I said with a smile.

"Screw them." She said jokingly as she turned and left.

* * *

**Dylan's room**

We all sat in Dylan's room. Dylan was just about to say something when the door opened.

Olivia walked in. "Whatcha guys doin?"

"Just hanging out." Dylan replied.

"Cool. I'll be back!" she said as she ran out the door.

For some reason we all started laughing. It wasn't funny but hey.

"How bout we play a game like we used to do in high school." Dylan suggested.

There were some sures and I guesses.

"What did we play again…"

"The norm freshman stuff." Alicia said. "Truth or Dare, Suck and Blow, Seven minutes, spin the bottle, never have I ever, and kiss."

* * *

So I was just going to do truth or dare but then I couldn't decide :P

So if u want leave a review of which one or if you think the whole game idea is stupid then tell me.

Oh and idk if kiss is real or if my sis just made it up cause I couldn't find it on the internet soo here's how you play.

Guys are given the cards with colors. The girls are given the cards with the letters. All the players get into a circle and choose a leader. The leader doesn't have a card. He is in the center of the circle. The leader names the color and the letter. The girl whose letter was named must kiss the leader. BUT the guy whose color was named tries to prevent the girl from kissing the leader. He tries to kiss the girl himself. If the guy manages to prevent the girl from kissing the leader, he gives the card to the leader and becomes the leader himself.

So pls pls pls review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

So I have made my decision… I think they will play kiss. Sorry its been takin so long been busy…and lazy. Also I had a lil debate because most of my story's have them kiss during a game so I guess I will. Crap. Idk ill just write and c wat happens. OH and that reminds me xoxoDDLSG I will read your story if ur still reading mine you might have givin up on me and not want me to…kay idk where im going with this. Im curious so I will read it. Do people read me little rants?? Cause I don't think they do. O well.

Disclaimer – Same as the others.

"We have to play kiss!" Dylan said happily. "That was always my fav."

"Yeah, I don't think we should play any game." I said.

"Why not?" Dylan asked in her best pout voice.

"We used to play with other people not just us. It would be awkward."

"She's right." Cam agreed.

Dylan sighed. "I miss those days."

We sat in silence thinking back.

"HEY!" Olivia sailed into the room. "What are we doing?"

"I'm out of here." Alicia said getting up and slid out of the room.

I wasn't about to hang out with Duh-livia. So I quickly followed Alicia out, and everyone else followed me.

"Hey where are you guys going?... Oh I get it we're playing hide and go seek! I'll count. 1…2…3."

Poor Olivia. "You wanna go outside?" I turned my head to Derrick who nodded in response.

We sat in the backyard in complete silence for about ten minutes. It was nice a little dim, but nice. I sighed.

"What's up?" Derrick asked.

"It's just… life as I know it is about to change forever."

His eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

"The letters are coming soon."

"Block, you're kind of freaking me out."

I smiled slightly. "College."

"Oh…"

"I mean im not going to be able to go shopping with my friends whenever I feel like it, no barging into your house and hanging out, and I no more high school."

He snorted. "Miss high school? Who would?"

"Shut up you're ruining the moment."

"Right I wouldn't want to ruin this depressing moment."

"Shut up!" I said lightly pushing him.

He pushed me back, so I pushed him harder.

"Okay I see how it is." He uttered and turned his head away.

I laughed but he didn't. "Derrick?"

…

"Derrick come on. Why do we always act five?"

"Now you are calling me five?"

"I called myself five too… what's going awn with you?"

"ME? You pushed me. Where is your discipline? You must learn some." He said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"On, no don't you dare!" I screamed quickly getting up.

I felt his arms enclose around me pulling me back down. He placed me on my back and started to tickle me.

"Sss..top!" I tried to get out. He has been doing this since I told him it was pretty much the only thing that I didn't like about him. That was 10 years ago. "we.. are not ten." I managed.

He finally pulled away.

I laid under him still catching my breath. His face filled with joy, and it seems like the closer to college we get the younger we act. I smiled back. He rolled over on his back next to me and we laid there in silence. I looked over at him. He laid there not knowing I was staring. I thought of all the moments we had together and how he always made me feel better even when I felt like I was going to die and how little things that he did-

Shit. No. No,no,no,no, NO! this doesn't happen it's a myth. You cannot fall for your best friend. It's the whole leaving home and not seeing him that's making my crazy. That's it.

"What?" he asked. He must have noticed me looking at him.

"Nothing just thinking."

He slowly got up and stretched his hand out to me. "We're not in the mood to party lets go."

I nodded and grabbed his hand.

* * *

Short chapter...

buutttt I updated. Took me forever. Now I just have to update the rest :P thts wat I get for starting story while working on one. Soo you like? Hate? Review pleeasee


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own the clique

I stared out his car window deep in thought.

"I got it." I said to myself.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing."

"You've been acting weird."

"Gee, thanks."

"No I didn't mea-

"Do have some paper?" I asked cutting him off.

"Yeah hold on. You see I always bring paper with me incas-

"Shut up." I scowled at him then grabbed a discarded napkin. Thank gawd it was clean. I pulled out my pen and wrote. Derrick knew better then to question me so he left me to my writing.

"We're here." He said taking the keys out and turning toward me. "Now what on earth have you been writing?"

"There." I handed it to him and he read it aloud.

"21 things to do before we turn 21." He looked at me. "That's it?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll make one for you and you make one for me ."he said smiling.

I smiled. "Sure."

Kay I know its _**short**_ but I need a few ideas. Got any? Think the whole thing is dumb? Do people read this? Am I just writing this little rant at the end for my health?? Kay if u read this put a heart at the end. Kay? Actually u don't have to wat am I thinking ya'll must think im some kinda freak. Im gonna shut up… bye and please review.

does anyone know wat the heck this thing is ~??? does it have a name or does everyone know wat it is but me?i use it sometimes but i dont know what it is or wat u use it 4.

hayden


End file.
